mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Kythaela Lakshmi
Kythaela Arlet Lakshmi pureblood born on 2nd of Februry of 2009, 6th year sudent of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Life before Howgarts Kyth was born in a common day. Her Parents had been waiting anxiously for that moment. Elizabeth Christina, her mother, didn't suffered that much in the deliver of the little one. Her husband was there for her holding her hand. In the very moment that both saw Kath's eyes every fear an nervousness disappeared ,everything left was joy. She didn't had much time to enjoy as only child, at the age of 1 a new sibling was on its way to see the world with his own eyes. The day Elnaril, his brother, was born , Kyth was left at her grandma huge house, where she lived for 5 months. In the meantime she learned how to walk, speak and of course she knew the easiest way to find where granny hid her chocolate frogs. One of those days she went following one of the fastest chocolate frog she ever seen, Kyth followed it walking , or least trying , through hallways and rooms, ending in the dungeon. Kyth stopped following the frog when her sparky gray eyes met with a furry 5 legged creature. It's eyes were so yellow that looked like shinning little fires dancing in the darkness. After hear a sharp scream, her granny came running down the stairs to found her sitting on the cold floor ,stunned looking pale to the wall. Since this very day Kyth no pronounced a single word. She was then sent back to the Lakshmi residence, thinking that maybe time with her close family would help her to get over the huge shock she lived. . When Kyth arrived to her old house she ran up the large stairs, entered in hurry to her parents' room and saw her little brother for the very first time. Elnaril was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms singing a lullaby to him. Immediately a dark feeling took over her. It was the envy. The next year new sister came . Her name was Alak, she looked more like clone of Kyth, with the same blond hair and tan skin, but her eyes were brown. By this time Kyth had already 3 years and half. Regardless she was young, she preferred stay alone in her room plying with her toys or eating candies, sometimes also reading. The family then started to learn sign language, since it was the only way to communicate whit Kyth. Even this wasnt a stone in the way when of pranks and mischief was spoken of. The siblings used to prank each other a lot, one more evil than other. Kyth used to be the most evil minded. When Kyth had her early 7 years old her father left them to seek a new world of adventure with a muggle woman, due this Kyth wrinkles her nose every time she see a muggle in front of her. This was a sad and though time, besides the strict way her mother adopted to the family, all caused by a deep depression he was suffering. It's not very known when Kyth started to speak again, but some say it happened suddenly after a dangerous moment in their lives. Hogwarts Letter The day that the so waited letter came to the Lakshmi house was around Kyth's early eleven years old. It was a very cold day, she remember well. Draz , the dark black owl of the family carried the yellowish scroll on her mouth. The bird had a really bad temper, but Kyth knew how to deal with it. She approached to the bird and caressed her long feathers before take the paper from it, opening the letter she read it. The day that the so waited letter came to the Lakshmi house was around Kyth's early eleven years old. It was a very cold day, she remember well. Draz , the dark black owl of the family carried the yellowish scroll on her mouth. The bird had a really bad temper, but Kyth knew how to deal with it. She approached to the bird and caressed her long feathers before take the paper from it, opening the letter she read it. " Dear Kythaela A. Lakshmi: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. '' ''Please find enclosed a detailed list of all items that must be purchased before the start of term. Utmost attention should be made to this list of requirements attached herewith. '' ''We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage. Yours Sincerely '' ''Professor Oreyn Fox, Deputy Headmaster " She finished reading with a huge excitement inside her chest ready to explode, but she turned around finding her little sister staring. When Alak asked her what was it she simply fixed a hair that was on her forehead and explained that she wasn't happy because all the muggles that would be around her. After this she wen to her room and held a pillow against her face drowning her joy screams there. She finished reading with a huge excitement inside her chest ready to explode, but she turned around finding her little sister staring. When Alak asked her what was it she simply fixed a hair that was on her forehead and explained that she wasn't happy because all the muggles that would be around her. After this she wen to her room and held a pillow against her face drowning her joy screams there. Sorting Hat The day had finally arrived when Kyth and her parents made her long way to the King's Cross station. Keeping her eyes in her trunk and the white rat that her mother gave her she was simply too anxious and excited, but she wouldnt show it . Still her mother had noticed it , and held her hand for a moment... the words that escaped Kyth's lips were " im fine mom, you dont need to treat me like a kid" after all that was all that she was, a simple kid. Finally , sitting on the red luxury train she would feel relieved of not be with her family for a second more, it wasnt her intention to be mean, but if she stayed long it would be possible that she began to cry like a baby holding her mommy's skirt. Yes she felt bad for be so cold with her mother , but again all the memories of her past wouldnt let her show up what she really felt. All the following scenes where dreamed on her head, the train departing, the long travel, luckily she was alone in the big carriage, it was something good for the others students as well. Imagine just the moment someone would open her door, she definitely would bark at them in a way bad mood. So she simply let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head against the sit.. There still was plenty of time to be alone and think, of nothing and everything at the same time. Once arriving to the castle , her eyes couldnt believe, she was amazed for the impressive building, she had read a lot of books about it , but never thought it would be more beautiful that the descriptions in these old books and her mother's words. Kyth made her way surrounded by a bunch of exited and happy kids , the new students , her classmates, entering the great hall.. she could notice how all the other's student's faces would lay on them, making her cheeks grow red in an instant. but of course she wouldnt be intimidated by that, quickly she fixed her posture and put on herself that usual confident expression on her face that she used to have mostly always. When her name was called , she approached to the old sorting hat, feeling how it was deposited on her head. That moment was the most long and scary moment in her life, she would think. The sorting hat had its doubts, of course.. Kyth wasnt common, she was brave, stubborn, ambitious, but also had a love for learn new stuff. Kyth's heart for a moment had stopped , terrified of the idea of get sorted into other house than the one her whole family was in was torturing her. Finally the word Slytherin came from the hat and big smile appeared on the blond snake girl. She was now another good addition to the Slytherin house. First Year Upcoming Soon Second Year Upcoming Soon Third Year Upcoming Soon Fourth Year Fifth Year Upcoming Soon Sixth Year Upcoming Soon